


Guda Guda Kamihama City

by UCCMaster



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Guda Guda Event, Kanagi is a sexy badass, Nanaka is negotiating, They have a checklist for these kind of things, Totally not ripping off Shadow Crystal Mage, Yes we put a carnival event in your city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCCMaster/pseuds/UCCMaster
Summary: You know, when demons invade your city, they typically don't give alerts in advance for a Gatcha game style event with grinding, an event shop, and daily stamina boosts. But that is totally Archer's style. Yes, the Nobus have invaded Kamihama. May Madokami have mercy on us all.
Relationships: too many relationships to keep track of so let's say all of them
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read "Strange Tales of the East Coast Parahuman Capital On The Bay" by Shadow Crystal Mage, you should know what this fic is about. Except this time it's in Kamihama City. That should answer pretty much everything. 
> 
> I do not own Magia Record or Fate/Grand Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by the MagiReco Fanwriting team a while ago and I'm simply transferring the chapters here. Enjoy!

**Prologue: In Which a Challenge is Made**

_KAMIHAMA CITY: Pre Chapter 6_

"What? What the heck is this?"

Iroha peeked over Rena's shoulder at the webpage she was scrolling through on her phone. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," the blue haired tsundere hmm'd, "Just some spam on the Magical Girl Forums."

Iroha blanked. "What's a forum?"

Rena twisted her head towards Iroha. "Oh right, you're not good with technology."

"A forum is a place on the internet where people share thoughts and ideas," Kaede, who had been sitting next to them, explained, "This Kamihama Magical Girl forum got spammed by an advertisement. See?"

Iroha squinted her eyes and read the post.

> **Special Event! GudaGuda Kamihama City**
> 
> Soon to come to a Kamihama City near you!  
>  _Sensational!_  
>  _Heroic!_  
>  _Energizing!_  
>  Such are the words to describe the great and wonderful Dairokutenmao!
> 
> Now for a limited time only Mitama’s shop will be collaborating with her in a special event!  
>  Unlimited fun awaits you all!!  
>  So get ready!!  
>  Hilarity awaits!!  
>  Everyone is invited!!  
>  Yes, even the cultists!  
>  Mami and Kyouko too if they want to come with their friends!  
>  And their entire teams!  
>  Magical girls bring your A game!  
>  Until then! See you there!
> 
> -The Great Demon King of the Sixth Heaven

Iroha tried to process what she had just read. "What?"

Rena nodded, "Yep, it's spam like this that gives the rest of us a bad name. Honestly, I hope Mitama takes this down soon. It's just spam."

"I don't know Rena." Kaede interjected, "Maybe Mitama is hosting some sort of roleplay party. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Shut up!"

Iroha reread the post slowly. "I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this."


	2. In which we get begin the checklist

**GudaGuda Kamihama Event Chapter 1:** **In which we begin the checklist**

It all started one sunny morning. It was perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Madoka wasn’t dead yet. That all changed when the flying saucer appeared.

A series of flying saucers floated down, one into each ward with a large one into Chuo Ward. People gasped, pointed and took videos. The smarter ones pulled out “Alien invasion” checklists. There were many checklists varying from “Kaiju attack” to “infiltrated by the forces of evil” but this time we needed the “alien invasion” checklist. Each saucer seemed to be dropping a series of flyers, advertising some GudaGuda event. 

When the city mayor, escorted by police, arrived, he found the cemetery around the radio tower flattened and replaced by banners donning the Oda clan symbols and colors. A short woman wearing black and red waltzed down the ramp of the ufo. The mayor shivered under her red gaze. “Can I help you?”

The woman grinned. “Are you the mayor of Kamihama city?”

The man nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

The woman grinned even harder, “Then I am here to congratulate you! Your city has been chosen to be invaded by the Nobus! That’s right! The Nobus have invaded your city! Fend them off and receive valuable tourism and rewards!”

At that moment, a rumbling shook the ground. To the officers shock, dozens of little chibi versions of the woman began pouring out of the space ship, each holding a colonial style musket. The officers reached for their guns before the woman held out her hand. “Nope nope! Those won’t work on me and the Nobus! They’re immune to mortal weapons! We are demons of course!"

The crew gulped in fear. The woman continued, "Thankfully for you, I’ve contracted your local magical girls to assist you with your problem.”

The mayor blinked. “Magical girls?” He asked in incredulity, “you’re joking” The woman nodded, “yes, Magical Girls. Puella magi or whatever they choose to call themselves. Allow me to enlist them for you!”

She snaps her fingers. In the blink of an eye, every screen from smartphone to tv billboard had been replaced with the face of a cackling woman. “Magical girls of Kamihama! It is I, Nobu of the Oda clan! I have invaded your city with my army of Nobu and it has fallen to you to defend your homes, drive them, and defeat me! For your assistance I have teamed up with the coordinator to provide you with great rewards for defeating each of my Nobus. Gather more for even greater prizes! Worried about your identities? No worries! I have placed distortion and pixel fields over you! They should be kicking in just about now. Now then, come out and defeat my army if you can! It’s fun, it’s hilarious and most importantly, don’t skip the cutscenes! That’s rude!”

==========

Aimi watched from her phone as the maniacal woman threatened her fellow classmates. She was worried. What if they harmed Hayato?

She was so worried when she barely noticed when a finger poked her shoulder. “Yes?” She turned to Hayato.

Oh god it was Hayato, was her clothes nice and neat?

“Umm...” the boy asked, “you’ve got this weird pixel thing covering your face, and your voice is coming out weird.”

Aimi freaked as she whipped out her phone and stared at her phone camera. Sure enough, her entire face was covered by some type of pixilation, like you’d see in a hentai or something.

Her classmates were pointing at her, words like “magical girl” and “knew she was weird” being said. This was bad! **This was bad! _THIS WAS BAD!!_**

Aimi shrieked and dashed out of the rumor before Hayato could call out to her. “I’m going to murder someone for this!” She muttered, transforming as she ran, “Where’s Masara and Kokoro? We need to find this bitch now!” 


	3. in the Trenches

**Gudaguda Kamihama city Chapter 2...In the Trenches...**

_Shinsei Ward_

“Bam!” A Nobu went flying back with sharp “Nobu!” to the hammer blow.

Felicia watched the Nobu go flying before exploding into smithereens, leaving a small Nobu coin in its wake. Satisfied, she looked back to her comrades.

Yachiyo had summoned four halberds and was stabbing them in and out of various Nobu.

Tsuruno was sweeping back wave after wave of Nobus with her fire fans shouting "Ora Ora Ora". Huh...guess fire was good for something after all.

Sana was blocking shots with her great shield while Iroha rained arrows down upon the swarming Nobus.

But was there really any end to these guys? They had been fighting for all yesterday afternoon and this morning and they still hadn’t made any progress.

Felicia saw a larger golden Nobu strolling towards then and raised her hammer in preperation, only for the Nobu to drop to the ground, a familiar blue haired magical girl withdrawing her claws from behind the Nobu, which had promptly exploded into a bag of coins.

“Thanks for the assist there” Felicia grumbled. She saw Akira and Kako following close behind the Chinese girl. “Where’s mean girl?”

Meiyui frowned, “you mean Nanaka? She’s meeting with the mayor. We’re realizing this battle is much larger than just a few magical girls and we need to start coordinating.”

======

_Walnut Cafe:_

The mayor shifted uncomfortably as his eyes met the young cherry haired girl's. Or at least he thought it was cherry colored. It was hard to tell with the distortion field up.

“So," he asked sheepishly, "Did she really turn my city into a carnival game?”

The girl sighed before nodding, “I’m afraid so. I’ve had girls check out what the coins that the Nobus drop do and they found a giant store set up next to the Coordinator (that’s the general manager of us). They’re offering rewards ranging from trading cards, awakening materials, figurines, and even life sized posters of Nobu. We tried to get them to move but it’s just a giant flying saucer that flies up and just comes back down when we give up.”

The mayor sighed, his head drooping. “So my city really has been turned into a carnival game.”

The police chief next to him nodded in confirmation, “Well at least the good this is that the Nobus are fairly well behaved. They haven’t attacked any civilians unless they are attacked first. When they are attacked, all Nobus in range start swarming you.”

The girl nodded, “We've tried standing down but then they just become traffic hazards.”

“When they’re not adhering to every pedestrian traffic law to the letter,” the chief cut in, “They’ve even agreed to pose for pictures.”

The mayor sighed, “And how long will my city be like this?”

“According to their post on our forums," the girl explained, "About a week or when we defeat her...whichever happens first...or until someone called 'Cinnamon Roll' arrives and takes her back to someone called 'Master'...”

All three stared at each other before sighing. The mayor groaned, his hands over his face, "Right then, so I’ve agreed to close the schools until the invasion has been dealt with. That way your girls can act unhindered.”

The girl smiled? He couldn't be sure, in relief. “Yes that would be nice. We’ve already had some...incidents...about that. Thankfully I’m using that as motivation for the girls to keep fighting.”

The police chief nodded, “Just make sure to keep your girls paced well and staying hydrated and rested. They don’t seem to attack at night so everyone should be able to sleep without any fear.”

The girl stood up and extended her hand. “Thank you Mr. Mayor, I’m glad that we could sort this out.”

She shook the man’s hand before walking out. The mayor took one look at the chief, “that was Nanaka Tokiwa, right?”

The chief nodded, “I’d recognize my sister’s friend anywhere.”

The mayor rolled his eyes before slapping his forehead, “Right then, now we’re going to Daito to meet the East Side's magical girl leader. Let’s hope things go well with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that this a discord story that we wrote a while back. That's why it feels short and clunky. I'm editing it as I repost.


	4. In which being in Chuo is hell

**GudaGuda Kamihama City Chapter 3: In which being in Chuo is hell...**

Kokoro stares at the advancing swarm of Nobus, her pile drivers charged and ready. She glanced over to the two officers on her left and right, each carrying a toxic concoction quickly bubbling in their glass ball. When they returned the nod, she slammed the drivers into the ground, causing the street to rupture, knocking Nobus off their feet.

With the Nobus in disarray, the officers threw the glass balls into the fray. Toxic chemicals brewed and exploded upon contact with the Nobus, covering them with liquid. The liquid wrapped around the Nobus before solidifying, trapping the Nobus to the erupted concrete. Nobus flailed about only for a thin blade to slice through their heads, causing them to fade into Nobu coins. Masara reappeared, sheathing the blade. She turned to Kokoro.

“You were...helpful there.” She eventually reached her conclusion. Kokoro sighed at the quiet girl. At least she was starting to be more friendly.

Kokoro turned back to the police officers. “Thanks for your assistance.”

The officers gave her a thumbs up. “Not a problem miss magical girl. It’s just nice that we can help.”

The second officer wiped his brow, “After all, if it wasn’t for that little lady’s concoctions, we would have been just delegates to the sidelines and that’s just plain wrong if you ask me.”

Kokoro sweat dropped, “Don’t tell her hear you call her little.”

She turned around to see a small bus arriving. The bus’s door opened and a team of volunteers, a class of children, poured out.

One girl ran up to her, passing her a sandwich. “Here you go mahou shoujo-san!”

Kokoro smiled, accepting the sandwich, “Why thank you little miss!”

Masara remained stoic, accepting the sandwich without a word. She turned to a shaking little boy holding a water jug. “Water”

The boy quivered, the tall girl with the sword was intimidating and the pixilated face and distorted voice made her even scarier.

“Masa-chan,” Kokoro chided her, “Can’t you see you’re scaring the poor kid? Here let me help.”

She walked up to the boy and bent down to his level. “Hi there! Thank you so much for helping! Can you pour my friend a glass of water?”

Unfortunately the boy shrieked and ran behind Masara, clinging to her leg. “Masa-chan, protect me!”

Masara put her hand on the boy’s head. “My friend is very scary. I'm sorry.”

The boy looked up. The white haired woman wasn’t so scary anymore. He picked up the cup, poured the water from his jug, and passed it to the tall Magical girl. “Here you go Masa-chan!”

Masara allowed a small smile to break her face, though the boy would never see it due to pixilation. “Thank you child.”

Something broke inside Kokoro as she dropped to the ground. Yes Chuo Ward was hell for magical girls...hell for her heart.


	5. In which Rewards are Dicussed

**GudaGuda Kamihama City part 4: In which Rewards are Discussed**

Iroha stared at her soul gem, slamming another grief seed into her gem. The darkness faded, returning the gem to its original crimson color.

It was the third day since the invasion of the Nobus and the reality was bleak. They were already halfway through the suggested week long invasion and they still had barely made progress. The team had cleared wave after wave of Nobus but there seemed to be no end of them. Plus now the Nobus had a larger silver variant who took more than one hit to kill, not to mention the colossal golden ones that were 12 feet tall. Those were practically witches in of themselves@ How were the ragtag teams of Kamihama, who had never organized beyond some simple East West truce, supposed to defeat a horde of endless Nobus?

"1, 2, 3, Smile!"

"Nobu!"

Iroha looked back turned to see a couple posing with an 8 foot tall bronze Nobu, pointing both of its guns in the air like a madman.

Oh yeah, that too.

The Nobus made no sense to her. One minute, they’re ruthlessly swarming police and magical girl alike; the next, they’re posing with tourists and enforcing traffic laws. There was even talk that they forced drug dealers out of a playground since the playground was “their” turf.

“Iroha-san...” Iroha turned to Sana offering her a water bottle. Iroha beamed, taking the water, “Thank you Sana-chan!”

At least the city was helping them, providing supplies such as snacks, energy drinks, and water. Some elementary schools even came to cheer on the girls. If only Ui was amongst them; Iroha would fight through all of Kamihama if Ui was cheering for her. How Nanaka had negotiated this level of support was beyond her, though Felicia mentioned something about Nanaka having lots of experience negotiating with some blonde girl or something.

The small shield girl looked up to Iroha. “Iroha-san?”

Iroha looked back, “Yes Sana-chan?”

“Do you think this will ever end? Will we ever be free of these Nobus?”

Iroha smiled, taking Sana’s hand. “Don’t worry Sana. We’ll make do. Plus if the Big Nobu is keeping her promise, they’ll be gone in four more days, whether we win or lose.”

To her surprise, Sana seamed to be reddening quickly. Iroha raised her brows. “Is everything alright Sana-chan?”

The blushing shield wielder seemed to be muttered something under her breath, like the words “holding” and “my hand”.

Iroha looked down and noticed she was still clasping Sana’s hand. She let go, “Oh sorry Sana. I guess my grip is a bit tight.”

The girl seemed even more disappointed now, quickly stepping back and putting her shield between her and Iroha. “I-it’s ok...shield is protecting me now...”

Iroha was about to say more when she heard a shout from Felicia. She turned to see Felicia jumping up and down, a drawstring bag in her uplifted hand.

“Alright I got enough!” She cheered, "I got enough!"

Tsuruno grinned, “So you got enough huh?”

Yachiyo stares, confused. “Enough for what?”

Felicia grinned wide. “I got enough Nobu coins for a NobuBox One! Come on! Come on! Let’s go redeem it!”

With that she ran off in the direction of the Coordinator’s shop, Tsuruno close behind. Iroha exchanged glances with Yachiyo before shrugging.

“Wait up Felicia!” Iroha called behind her, the two following behind, Sana on their tails.

=====

The quintet arrived at the abandoned shopping complex that usually served as Mitama's shop. But more rather their sights were to the giant saucer that landed right next to it. Tall Oda banners could be seen swaying in the wind as magical girls went in and out of the tall space ship.

“Alrighty, I can see it now! That NobuBox One is mine!” Felicia grinned as she placed her arms over her head.

Yachiyo sighed. “I for one will be restocking our grief seed supply with Mitama. Good thing this shop is equipped with Grief seeds, though how I don’t know.”

Iroha smiled, internally thinking Yachiyo-san is so cool. “I’ll help you out Yachiyo-san, there’s nothing really I want with my coins.”

“Thank you Tamaki-san.”

“I heard they have cat stickers there” Sana mentioned. “I would love to see what they have.”

Iroha smiled. That was just so Sana.

Just as they reached the entrance, they saw another familiar group. Three girls, one blonde, one blue haired, and one red haired girl. The red haired girl was holding a large box in her arms.

“Now Ayame, just because we got you that game console doesn’t mean that you can play it whenever you want.” The blue haired girl was telling the smaller redhead, “Hazuki and I will lay some ground rules before you can start...”

“...Argh! You got the NobuBox!” Felicia pointed around the box in the smaller girl’s arms.

The smaller girl smirked. “That’s right Feli-trash! I worked very hard and got to trade in all my Nobu coins for the very last NobuBox One! Haha! Forget about being Feli-trash, how about Feli-sloth?!”

Felicia scowled at her. “Stupid Ayabaka! You knew that I wanted that NobuBox! Give it!”

Ayame stuck out her tongue, “Feli-sloth! Feli-sloth! I got it first fair and square!”

“No fair!”

“Feli-tard!”

“Aya-baka!”

“Girls girls!” Konoha pulled Ayame back while Tsuruno held Felicia.

“Taunting each other isn’t what mighty magical girls do!” Tsuruno chided.

Konoha agreed, “Ayame you shouldn’t rub in stuff to your friends!”

Yachiyo sighed, before going inside the saucer, Sana close behind her.

Hazuki snuck up to Iroha. “Sorry about this, what Ayame hasn’t mentioned is that we all chipped in together to get that game console for her. I thought it would be a great bonding activity.”

Iroha nodded, “It’s ok. That’s nice that you’re all like a family.”

Hazuki sighed, “I wish, between coordinating the various volunteer teams and advising Nanaka, I barely have time to spend with Ayame and Konoha. It’s a wonder Konoha hasn’t snapped yet.”

Iroha smiled, processing that piece of information. So Hazuki is was Nanaka's number two in this operation. “Thank you for helping us all out like that. If you and Nanaka hadn’t stepped things up, then I don’t know how we’d survive.”

The two watched in silence as Konoha and Tsuruno chided their wards. Things were beginning to wrap up when Iroha spotted Yachiyo walking out of the saucer, a certain red box with Nobu faces on it in her arms.

“Felicia that’s enough!” Yachiyo called out to the bickering preteens.

Felicia paused and stared at Yachiyo in shock. “Ehh? But...but...that's a NobuBox One. But I thought Ayame got the last one.”

Yachiyo sighed. “I had seen the console back when we had first checked out the shop and asked Mitama to save one of us. She owed me a few favors so she kept one in the back for us.”

Felicia’s eyes watered. “Oh—Yachiyo-san, thank you.” She managed before she broke down and hugged the older girl.

Ayame watched for a moment before laughing “Haha, Feli-tard’s a baby! _bonk_ Ouch! What gives!?”

“Ayame, we’re going to go home and have a very deep discussion about how to treat your friends.” Konoha chided, dragging the small redhead along.

“But Kono-nee!”

“No buts!”

Iroha watched the scene unravel and smiled. Despite all the craziness of the invasion, some things remained the same. Families worked together.


	6. In which Kanagi puts the fear of Madokami herself into Tsukasa

**GudaGuda Kamihama Chapter 5: In which Kanagi puts the fear of Madokami herself into Tsukasa...**

_Day 3 of the Nobu Invasion:_

Kanagi walked up to the door of the Amane Woodcraft store and rapped lightly. A lanky man with strong arms opened the door. “Can I help you?”

He takes a step back, noticing the girl’s pixilated face. “Oh, it’s one of you magical girls huh?”

Kanagi nodded. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but I would like to speak with your daughter in private.”

The man huffed, “Thank goodness someone’s trying. Tsukasa hasn’t left her room for the last three days. I’ve had to do all the cooking and chores! What an irresponsible child!” He yelled.

Sighing, Kanagi smiled, “Of course Mr. Amane, that’s why I’m here. Tsukasa’s a dear friend of mine and I wanted to help coax her out.”

The man gruffly let the white haired magical girl inside. Kanagi bowed and thanked the man, walking up the stairs and rapping her hand lightly on the first door on the left.

“No one’s here. I’m not coming out dad!”

Kanagi smiles fainlty. “It’s me.”

There was distinct shriek and crash. Kanagi raised her eyes up knowingly before opened the door without effort. The Amane twin was sprawled on the bed, her back against the bed's backboard. It was almost an invitation to just...consume her, but Kanagi resisted the urge.

“You probably know why I’m here.” The girl shook her head rapidly.

“Ok then,” Kanagi sighed, “I was hoping to do this the easy way, as your friend, but apparently I need to do this the hard way.”

Without a moment's warning, the short white haired girl pounced on the twin, incurring a shriek from Tsukasa. “You know what? Ever since that stupid invasion happened, magical girls all across Kamihama have stepped up to fight off the Nobus. I know it’s stupid. It is stupid! Why should we of all people have to save a city that hates us? However, it’s our sworn duty as magical girls to protect this city.

"And since then, Nanaka and Hinano have managed to enlist every magical from Sankyou to Chuo to Shinsei to protect this city. Every magical girl, except for Daito that is. Which is odd, since Daito has the largest population of magical girls.

"They left the job of recruiting Daito's magical girls to me. But do you know what was odd? When I came to gather forces that day, I had a total of five girls. Five girls! And three of them were freshly contracted! Ever since then I’ve been fighting tooth and nail with the Nobus, leading a force so small it makes Chuo Ward look organized!

"So let me make it clear Tsukasa...where the hell are you and Wings of Magius?” Kanagi's cool voice hissed across Tsukasa’s cheek as she squirmed in resistance.

“The Magius forbid us from taking part in the battle!” Tsukasa protested, “She told us that this wasn’t our fight and so we should just stay put!”

Kanagi frowned. “Is that so? The Wings of Magius are so high and mighty that they can’t even support me, who is down to using firefighters armed with Himika’s FERAL SAUCE!!

"So let me make this clear, Tsukasa.” Kanagi brushed the back of her hand against Tsukasa's cheek, causing her to flinch, “I...need...my soldiers..."

"...ok..." was all Tsuaksa could manage.

Satisfied, Kanagi got off the dazzled girl, and brushed herself off before continuing. "So you will gather all the Feathers of Daito; hell, get the rest of them too, and meet me at the main plaza at dawn. Failure to do so will result in me coming and finding you...and Tsukuyo...and your parents...and putting you all in the same room and showing them all the videos of I’ve taken of your little...rendezvous...”

The girl shrieked. “H-H-how do you know about that?”

“I have my ways." Kanagi smiled darkly, "Now, I believe I need to clear things up with your father. Remember, main plaza, at dawn.”

With that, Kanagi turned and left the room. As she came down the stairs, she turned to see Mr. Amane stuck between a frown and a sigh of relief. “...Thank you...I was...I was getting worried about her...”

Kanagi smiled politely, though the pixilation covered her face. “It’s my pleasure.” 

With that, she left the shop and resumed her patrol.

====

**Omake:**

Tsukasa watched the white haired leader of Daito exit her room as she panted. “Oh Tsukuyo...never I have been tempted such as I have now...for Kanagi is so freaking hot!”

She clutched her chest tightly. Think of incest! Think of incest! Think of burying your face in your sister’s wonderful chest and running your fingers through her luscious white hair...wait _white_ hair? Her imagination's vision changed to a certain white haired visitor smirking at her, causing Tsukasa to bang her head on the wall repeatedly. "Argh! Get your stupid sexy smirk out of my head!"

“Everything alright up there?” Her father’s voice hollered. “If you break the wall, that’s coming from your allowance!”

“It’s all fine dad!” She called back. Right now, she needed to make a few phone calls, starting with her sister.

====

_Day 4 of the Nobu Invasion_

Kanagi looked over her small band of rebels, the once bright and innocent faces hardened by the horrors of war.

“Let’s kill them all!” Mito cheered when she saw Kanagi.

“Mito! Calm down, I’m still sore from yesterday: Leila complained, before adding, "I don’t think I can look at another Nobu without blacking out.”

Seika as normal remained silent and simply stared at Kanagi. It was nice to have someone who was all business here.

“Miss Kanagi, I’m here!” Kanagi turned to see small little Riko running up to them.

“Riko reporting for duty!” She panted, making the cutest little salute an 11 year old can make.

Kanagi resisted the urge to gobble up the little girl and make the child hers. Just a few more years. Just a few more years and she could begin to teach the cute and naïve girl the ways of Daito love.

That’s when Himika ran in. “Himika reporting for duty, let’s make some money!!” She tried to salute, balancing a crate of squeeze bottles in her arms.

Kanagi chuckled. She had needed no motivation for Himika once the girl found out that Nobu’s dropped money upon death. She instantly opened up her arsenal and shared it with the local police and fire department, in exchange that they give her the Nobu coins that dropped.

Kanagi looked out into the mist, hoping, just hoping that she wasn’t wrong about Tsukasa. She’d come through, she had to.

That’s when Mito called out. “Ooh look, Jedi!!”

Kanagi peered out to where the girl was pointing. Sure enough, a large wave of girls, all clad in the white and black robes of the Feathers, moved towards the group.

Tsukasa and Tsukuyo ran up to Kanagi, their robes fluttering behind them. “Tsukasa and Tsuyuko, reporting for duty! We brought as many girls that would come with us. Mifuyu sends her regards.”

Leila backed up in disbelief. “When did Daito have this many magical girls?”

Seika just stared. But she was staring in surprise.

Himika watched the girls wearily. After all, more girls meant she had to split the spoils more.

Riko oohed at the cool looking robes. “So cool!”

Kanagi chuckled. “Girls, this is why Daito has the largest population of magical girls. And we’re all back together. Now, let’s go over the situation.

"Nobus have infested Daito Ward from the riverbed all the way to the apartment complexes. It’s our job to force them out, bit by bit! Tsukuyo, Tsukasa, take your squads and start pushing from the amusement park! Ryou, take your team with the Apartment Trio and work your way from the complexes! The rest of you are with me!”

Riko beamed, “Ooh what are we doing?”

Kanagi grinned a grin so feral it was at 20 kiloHimikaFeralSauce. “We’re going after the space ship!”


End file.
